1. Technical Field
This invention is related to parcel delivery systems. In particular, this invention relates to paperless parcel delivery systems with computerized tracking of parcels and electronic signature capture and storage.
2. Background Art
Historically, businesses have had the necessary task of delivering parcels (i.e., goods and/or documents) to their customers. The need for keeping records of when and to whom the parcels were delivered necessitated the generation of paper documents to record each transaction. Large commercial enterprises such as retail chains, and even large governmental functions such as mail delivery (i.e., C.O.D., parcel post, or return receipt mail) can generate amounts of paper which are difficult and expensive to handle both in labor and storage costs.
More recently, third party parcel delivery firms have developed which provide delivery services on a global scale for millions of parcels daily. This requires the generation of large amounts of paperwork for tracking each parcel as it moves through the sender's organization, to each of the various components of the third party delivery firm, such as receiving station, sending location trucking department, freighter or aircraft shipping, receiving location trucking, and finally to the customer whose signature must be obtained, returned, and stored for proof of delivery.
Parcel tracking has been addressed in some areas, particularly in the area of parcel identification, by the development of bar codes and bar code scanners that allow identification of goods by machine. Bar code scanners are old and well known in the art. This approach is used in inventory checking systems, retail sales terminals, etc. However, while scanning systems provide an improved ability to identify appropriately marked goods, they do not address the problem of obtaining signature records to prove receipt of goods. Thus, the problems related to paper handling and storage remain, due to the requirement for signature records.
In the field of computer systems enabled with handwriting recognition capabilities, it is known how to fabricate and use small hand held computer systems with stylus inputs rather than conventional keyboards. The stylus inputs recognize hand writing and convert it into equivalent ASCII text. For example, the word "DIR" could be written on the screen with a stylus to convey information to a computer in like manner as a keyboard. Such systems also interpret stylus gestures. For example, writing a check mark over another character could mean "delete the character".
While handwriting recognition by computers is known, prior art systems have focussed on systems different from the invention herein both in concept and usage. For example, the prior art teaches how to digitize stylus movements, and how to analyze signatures to convert hand writing into ascii data. They do not teach collection of signature data in combination with other ASCII data to eliminate paper records as suggested by the invention disclosed herein. Further, prior art attempts have failed to provide the ability to detect the difference between contact with the touch panel display screen by the stylus and contact by another object such as a finger and automatically select the appropriate input. This creates a problem when a user inadvertently touches the screen of a hand held computer with a hand while simultaneously writing on the screen.
In addition, there is an another problem related to parcel tracking due to the time delay in updating records in a central record keeping facility caused by the turnaround time required to send the signature receipt back to the central record keeping facility and then to update the record database. Further, mishandling of the paper receipt may cause the central database to be incorrectly updated or not to be updated at all. In the event of a misdirected or lost parcel, the time delay in locating the parcel which is associated with paper record handling may impair the ultimate usefulness of the parcel to the customer.
As shown, the prior art has failed to provide for control of parcel delivery in a manner which is low in labor and storage costs, reduces the time required to update information in a central record keeping facility, and avoids problems caused by lost receipts. Further the prior art has failed to provide for problems related to the small size of hand held computers, such as when a stylus and hand both contact the input panel at the same time.